Hais-moi
by Lili Sensei
Summary: Je la hais. Elle, Miku Hatsune. Je l'ai haït le jour-même où nos regards se sont croisés. J'ai haït son sourire parfait, son air poupon, et la façon dont mon coeur s'emballait à chaque fois que nos regards se croisaient. Yuri. Miku/Luka.


**Je tiens à dédier cette histoire à Sayuri ! Je suis très contente de t'avoir retrouvée sur ce site ! =D**

**J'espère que cette histoire te plaira, à toi et à mes autres lecteurs ! **

**P.S : Soyez indulgents, je sais que cette histoire est plutôt… Inhabituelle, mais j'espère que vous aimerez tout de même ! -**

Hais-moi

L'amour n'est qu'une vaste comédie. Aussi éphémère que la passion, aussi insignifiant que l'amitié. Un amour meurt et déjà le suivant le remplace.

Aucun sentiment n'est aussi intense et profond que la haine. La douleur que l'on nous inflige, celle qui marque notre cœur au plus profond de notre âme, celle-là, on ne l'oublie jamais. Elle nous fait souffre, elle nous fait douter, elle nous fait suffoquer. Mais surtout, elle guide nos pas et fait de nous les personne que nous somme. Elle nous manipule.

C'est pour cette raison que la première fois que j'ai vu son regard turquoise, sa frimousse boudeuse, je sus que je la haïrai pour ne jamais l'oublier. Cette envie se transforma, elle devint un besoin. Celui d'avoir une place immuable dans son cœur. Que nos cœurs soient à jamais liés.

Je voulais être spéciale à ses yeux. Et je le suis. Oh que oui. Chaque jour, je sais qu'elle ne pense qu'à moi. Lorsqu'elle pleure, lorsqu'elle se morfond seule chez elle, tout comme lorsqu'elle rit et mange.

Je me moque de ce que disent les gens sur nous. Ils peuvent dire qu'on est bizarres, qu'on est stupides, vulgaires ou même agressives, on s'en moque. On nous dit que l'on ferait mieux de se trouver des petits amis, mais on n'en a pas besoin. On s'appartient déjà. On le sait chacune au fond de nous. On n'a pas besoin de se le dire, de s'embrasser ou bien de faire l'amour pour le savoir. Il suffit que l'on se regarde pour qu'on se comprenne.

Ce n'est pas de l'amour que l'on ressent l'une pour l'autre, car l'amour est éphémère. Non, nous on se hait au point d'en perdre l'appétit, de ne pas pouvoir prendre du plaisir l'une sans l'autre.

Et si quelqu'un tente de nous séparer, il doit s'attendre à être blessé. Personne ne nous séparera jamais. Jamais.

Je lis un livre pendant la pause de 10 heures. On est maintenant en terminales. Quelques personnes finissent de sortir de la classe, et passent devant moi, assise dans le couloir. Miku s'approche de moi, de sa démarche féline et séductrice. Je sais déjà ce qu'elle veut avant même qu'elle ne dise un mot. Je me lève moi aussi et lui fais face. Un sourire suffisant se forme sur ses lèvres parfaites.

— Toujours toute seule, Luka ? Il faut dire qu'ici, personne ne te supporte. Je me demande comment font tes propres parents pour te supporter.

— Eh bien, en fait, quand ils voient des filles comme toi, ils se disent qu'ils ont bien de la chance de m'avoir.

— Que veux-tu dire par une fille comme moi ? Une fille parfaite ? Riche, bien éduquée, avec les meilleures notes de la classe ?

Je laisse échapper un rire moqueur.

— Non, je veux dire une dinde avec le Q.I. d'une mouche et avec la délicatesse d'un gorille. Mes parents n'ont jamais été très portés sur les animaux.

Elle me fusille du regard et sert les poings. Ça commence.

— Répète si tu l'oses !

J'avance d'un pas.

— Quoi ? Tu crois me faire peur ? Tu n'es qu'une fillette. Tu n'es même pas encore formée, dis-je en montrant sa poitrine d'un signe de tête.

Elle laisse éclater sa rage et sa honte dans cri sauvage, et me saute dessus. Elle entoure mes hanches de ses jambes afin de m'immobiliser, et me griffe le visage. Elle m'a prise par surprise, cette fois-ci. Elle ne m'a pas ratée.

Mais cela ne me déstabilise pas. Je la repousse et lui mord le bras.

Elle laisse échapper un hurlement de douleur qui alerte un surveillant qui passait dans le couleur. Il tente de nous séparer. Miku tente de le gifler, mais je lui retiens le bras. Si elle fait ça, on fera en sorte de nous séparer de bon.

Elle me lance un regard interrogateur et je lui fais non d'un signe de tête. Miku se renfrogne, boudeuse, et se relève d'un bond.

— Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi vous vous battiez ?

— Mais on ne se battait pas, Monsieur ! minaude Miku en battant des cils.

Le surveillant hausse un sourcil, un sourire railleur aux lèvres, mais je vois bien qu'il n'est pas insensible à son charme. Je retiens tant bien que mal la colère qui m'envahit. Pour qui se prend-il, celui-là ? D'abord il nous interrompt, et maintenant il reluque Miku ? Il est mal tombé, je ne suis pas du genre à me laisser faire.

— Ah oui, et que faisiez-vous, alors ?

— On s'embrassait. N'est-ce pas, ma chérie ?

Une fille de la classe laisse échapper un gloussement.

— Oh oui, c'est vrai, _mon lapin_.

Afin de lui prouver nos dires, Miku se tourne vers moi et pose doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Inconsciemment, je l'attrape par les hanches et approfondis le baiser. Elle semble tout d'abord surprise, mais se laisse aller contre moi et mêle sa langue à la mienne. Elle la caresse doucement de la sienne, et passe une main tendre dans mes cheveux.

Quand on s'arrête, Kaito se tient dans l'encadrement de la porte, ses grands yeux bleus nous fixant avec effarement. Le pauvre à toujours craqué pour elle. Il me ferait presque de la peine. Presque.

La respiration de Miku est encore incertaine quand je passe mon doigt sur ses lèvres pour essuyer ses lèvres humides. Je lèche ensuite mon doigt, et je vois ses pupilles se dilater.

— Bon, allez, à plus, pétasse.

Je me retourne et m'éloigne, quand j'entends sa voix douce mais profonde briser le silence :

— Ce soir, 20 heures au cinéma ! Il y a un nouveau film d'horreur qui sort.

— Je déteste ça.

— Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis !

Je souris, et reprends mon chemin. La soirée s'annonce aussi douce que piquante.

J'ai un peu honte de moi, mais j'arrive en avance. Ça ne me ressemble décidemment pas. Tout comme me sentir aussi nerveuse et surexcité ne me ressemble pas… Je fronce en sourcil en voyant que Miku m'attend déjà devant l'entrée du cinéma, ses oreilles rougies par le froid. Il semblerait qu'elle soit arrivée il y a un moment.

Je détaille sa mini-jupe et ses bottes, à peine dissimulées derrière son long manteau noir, alors qu'il fait un froid de canard.

— Tu t'es habillée pour faire le tapin ?

— Ouais.

Elle me tend la main. Amusée j'en sors une pièce de cinq centimes.

— C'est tout ce que je vaux ?

— Désolée de te décevoir.

Elle hausse les épaules.

— Je préfère être pute que cliente.

Elle range la pièce dans la poche et me prend par la main. Elle est gelée, et je la réchauffe de la mienne. Son sourire s'agrandit.

On croise quelques personnes du lycée, et tous nous regards avec le même air ahuris. Mais on s'en fiche. Ils n'ont pas besoin de comprendre.

Au cinéma, je me colle à elle. Le turquoise et le rose de nos cheveux se croisent et s'unissent tandis que l'on s'embrasse. Je ne sais même pas de quoi parle le film.

Miku se met à rire à un moment parce que je sursaute en entendant un protagoniste hurler. Je lui pince le nez et lui mord la joue. Elle déjoue l'agression en m'embrassant. Un homme à côté de nous change de place. On rigole.

A cet instant, je me sens comblée. Je goûte à la félicité tant attendue. Je savais que l'amour ne me l'apporterait pas. Je sais qu'on a fait le bon choix.

Je ferme les yeux et Miku pose sa tête contre la mienne. Quoiqu'il arrive, je sais qu'elle ne m'oubliera jamais. Peu importe la personne avec laquelle elle sera, la personne qu'elle embrasser, notre lien subsistera. Je ferai toujours parti d'elle.

Hais-moi, méprise-moi, ne m'aime pas, mais surtout ne m'oublie pas…

**Un commentaire, please ? *-***


End file.
